


Ragatouille

by Raggedyheart



Series: Ragatouille [1]
Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ratatouille (2007) Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Ratatouille (2007), Ragatouille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggedyheart/pseuds/Raggedyheart
Summary: In which we see Annie and Andy take on a very new French adventure, heavily inspired by Ratatouille.
Relationships: Raggedy Ann/ Babette
Series: Ragatouille [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the raggedy ann and andy discord group I'm in! Some of the memes have been sprinkled in, but I do intend to make a (hopefully) enjoyable story!

Annie had always been quite a character. It wasn't the factor of how Ann looked, in fact, she was quite a charming girl. Her poppy red hair was short, and went to her jawline, while her eyes were akin to dark chocolate. It wasn't how she dressed either, as some of her clothes were uniquely hand stitched. She grew up in a small suburb in Paris, often being the quiet person in the back of a room. She would be the last person partnered up, and would sit alone during lunch. It wasn't the fact that she was incapable of socializing either, but, she didn't know how to. She would fidget with her skirt or her hands unintentionally. Especially, if Ann was stressed out, or found someone quite attractive, she would often become a flustered mess.

So when she graduated and it came to searching for jobs, it would always be quite complicated. It was never the factor of qualifications, but using her voice. Job hunting had always been a hard thing for her to grasp with, adding her shyness onto that was just a cherry on a Sunday. Except, in this case, the Sundays were often bittersweet. Thankfully, her adoptive mother, Susie épingler was quite understanding to her situation. Susie had always been keen on helping Ann with her struggles. Today was no different, when Annie came home from a job interview.

"What's the matter, dear, did it not go as planned?" Susie greeted her. Ann's head lay low, fidgeting with her hands, which spoke volumes to Susie.

"I think I messed it up again, mom. My voice gets caught in my throat, and I trip over my own words. How on earth can I get a stable job to help us as this rate?" Ann's head stayed locked onto the floor, her words cascading like tears. Susie knew that tears were, in fact, beckoning her eyes at her tone of voice.

"Come sit next to me, dear, tell me all about it." her mother patted the couch next to her.  
Ann's feet dragged slowly, as she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and sunk into the old couch. At first, Annie hesitated, the words getting stuck in her throat before she started. Ann's words painted a clear picture before Susie. She shook hands, attempted to keep eye contact with the representative, and faltered upon talking about herself, when questioned. At the first hic of her voice, Susie patted her back, and, all at once, the tears came flooding out.

"I want to be able to help, you know, mom? I know it's hard on you and dad sometimes" she sobbed.  
Truth be told, Annie's words did hold some weight to them. Susie was married to Maxi, and he often worked himself to the bone to provide for the three of them. He worked as a repair man, often finding work long stretches away from their home. Susie, on the other hand, made quilts to sell in her shop, and was working on one momentarily. 

"I know you want to help us, dear, but we should take it one step at a time. Please now, breathe slowly. I'll grab the tissues and some water for you, ok?" she murmured, wiping some of Ann's tears away. Ann, knowingly nodded, and started her slow breathing technique. in through the nose, hold, and out through her mouth.

Susie sat up, going to the kitchen for water, a thought in her head kept the worried look on her face. Truthfully, the place that they stayed in was quite comfortable, if not a bit small. The front door was stationed to open in a hallway, with a Livingroom-kitchen at the end of it. On one end of the Livingroom-kitchen was a windowed station where Susie would often use to cook, as there was very little counter space. On the other end of the Livingroom-kitchen was the bathroom, and the bedroom that Susie and Maxi slept in. Annie would often sleep on the couch. It upset Susie that she couldn't afford a nicer space for Ann, and she often confided this to Maxi. 

While thinking this, she grabbed a cup, filled it with cold water, grabbed the tissues from a corner table, and met Annie back on the couch. She gave Ann some tissues for her reddened nose, and patted her back, thinking back on the previous thoughts before. 

Deciding to wipe those thoughts from her mind, she slowly spoke.  
"Annie, I know you want to help us. And I know that you mean well. You often put your time and effort into creating astounding works, and I know that from you. Job hunting is a very difficult thing, especially in Paris. Tell you what, I'll give a phone call to an old friend of mine, and see if I can pull some strings, ok?" She finished with a smile.

"Really? A-are you sure that you can do that, mom? T-that won't get you in trouble, would it?" Ann hicced, looking wide eyed at her mother, tears beckoning her eyes again.

"I will see what I can do. I know a little restaurant, and an even smaller chief that could need some help. Maxi fixed up their sinks a while ago, something involving spaghetti-o's stuck in their pipes." She paused, raising an eyebrow at the thought, "I'll give them a call, and see if anything can arise from it, my dear." 

"Oh, thank you so much, mama! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Ann squeaked, hugging her mom again. Susie nodded, rubbing circles into her back. 

She would ask Maxi that night a reminder of what happened. A certain tall woman accidentally spilled her lunch into the pipes, clogging them. 

==========

Many miles away, in a small attic on top of a cottage, was Andy. He wasn't covered in dust, in fact, he was very much so moving. The attic of the house had been covered up when it was remodeled, and when it did see light of day, it was through the windows build ages ago. Andy, truthfully, didn't mind being able to move so much, it was like a newfound freedom to him. Funny enough with this new freedom, he found himself among not only toys, but rats. At first, he didn't really care for them, when he was a much younger doll, he'd been chewed by them. However, harboring the fact that no human could get into the attic had made it like a rat park. And, funnier enough, he could understand them, just as he could understand the other toys. 

The funnier thing was, however, that he'd sort of become a commander for the rats. The rats, in and amongst themselves, had no real 'ruler' per say, and would be disorganized. Often, they did their own things, and even ventured out, past the attic's walls. However, one day, during a particularly bad day, Andy had barked and chewed out some rats. The reason for this being, well... 

His cap was eaten.

His beloved cap, that he'd had since he was made caused him to be in a rough fit of rage. Spewing out sailor curses left, right, and center. And, caused him to be raised up by the rats and proclaimed a commander. It confused Andy, and even made him angrier, because he didn't want that. He just wanted his cap back. Over time, though, he became adjusted to it, and accepted the title among hesitancy. 

Over time, he'd started to care for his "fellow comrades" and noticed that some of the 'food' they'd been taking into the attic. He eventually held a "meeting" to help inform the rats of what they're eating. The most common issue came up to the fact that the rats had no idea what was bad, and what wasn't. Frustrated, Andy accepted that he would help designate what was ok to eat, and what wasn't.

He would sit at the small panel of wall that was worn away for the rats to climb up, and judge what was, and wasn't worth eating. In a way, it helped relieve the worry that Andy had, but on the other, it started to become a chore for him to constantly check.  
"...fine... good... Nope, gimmie that. You're good. You're good. You're good." He continued to deflate, hand holding up his head. He was seated on a chair next to the ruined panel.

"Don't you think you should be doing something else, Andy?" Caused him to turn his head and lift an eyebrow. A black and white rat tilted her head, looking at him.

"Eh, maybe I should be doing lots of other things right now, but this is important for them, ain't it, Mooma?" He droned to her, before resuming. At this, Mooma would cross her arms if she had any. Instead, she walked over to Andy and tugged his pant leg once he finished.

"C'mon, let's go outside. You've not really been outside of this attic in how many years? Was it 40 or 50?"

"60" he corrected her. And she did have a point, being stuffed up in the attic for so long was nice, but he was a boy's toy after all! He was used to rougher environments, and even rips and tears. Being stuck in the attic didn't benefit him much, even with his fellow toys and rats.

"Alright, but let's deal with all the rejected food, since it's starting to pile up." he suggested. To be frank, he'd mostly been putting all the rejects into a plastic bag that was starting to overfill. Let alone, the items that were inside the bag were quite... disgusting to Andy. From molded food, plastic, garbage... he could go on and on. 

"You got it, boss!" Mooma beamed. Mooma had become Andy's right hand rat, donning herself into the second in command. He didn't really mind, actually, and Mooma had become a nice friend of his. She was very levelheaded, albeit, somewhat ambitious, taking on far too many tasks at once. He didn't blame her, as she enjoyed to keep herself busy, or so it seemed. But her lack of breaks were sometimes concerning. This break, for the both of them, felt rewarding, and a welcome addition to the day.

Carefully, Mooma and Andy descended the panel, plastic bag in tow. Mooma had a far easier time, as she climbed up and down it all the time, and had gone first. While Mooma guided, Andy had a much harder time. He hadn't climbed anything except cardboard boxes, or windowsills. Going down wooden planks in-between walls was an entirely different story. Andy slipped on his footing a few times, and nearly fell to a bottom of some wall. Thankfully, Mooma guided him and motioned where to put his feet on the panels. 

At the bottom, they arrived in an old, dusty basement. Taped up boxes, and cobwebs filled in empty spaces where the other rats haven't gone. Mooma motioned Andy to a set of stares to go up. Tugging the bag over his shoulder, he huffed and followed Mooma up the stairs.

The door to the basement creaked, with a button eye and mouse eye looking around cautiously. Andy held his breath, as he hadn't turned back into a doll in decades. He was far too used to moving, that he wondered if he could even stay still like that anymore. He wiped the anxiety from his mind, and looked around the house that he once was moved around.

It was a very small house, just like the one he remembered, however, it was renovated. The basement opened to the kitchen, which opened freely into the Livingroom now, instead of being walled off. The Livingroom emitted noises of snoring, and a TV movie on screen. He noted how careful they'll have to be with the sleeping human near by, and motioned this to Mooma. Slowly, they moved, as the plastic bag made crumpled noises with every footstep. Andy couldn't unfurrow his brow, fearing of losing his focus. If he had a candy heart, it would be thumping in his little ears.  
Slowly, and steadily, Mooma guided Andy to the cat door, the rats easily way of leaving the establishment. The main door only a sharp right from the basement. However, with a cat door, then there must certainly be...

And the realization hits him, eyes wide.

Halfway between the doors, he sees the twitching of a cat's ear, and an eye slowly opening. As quickly as he notices the twitch, he bolts it towards the door, hoarsely screeching for Mooma to "move!". The plastic bag nearly catching in the cat door, making him have a sharp ping of panic and a yelp. Mooma swiftly guides him to the compost part of the garden to dump the contents.

Slowly, and steadily, both catch their breath, until they hear the cat door opening again.

Andy looks carefully around the corner, to see the cat following the main path, to go hunting for them, no doubt.

They wait until the cat is out of hearing distance to move even close to the door again. Passing under the fold of the cat door, Andy sighs. 'I'm not used to this much panic, jeez...' he thinks. Overhead, he hears the TV buzz, catching his attention. On the screen is a chef in black and white, just like the old TV shows he was used to. 'Ok, you've got my attention...' He raises his eyebrow. And then, the chef speaks.

"Anyone can cook, but only the fearless can be great."


	2. Andy's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We focus in on Andy this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Raggedy discord is giving me so much inspiration. Granted, this chapter doesn't have any memes, if any. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless!

Andy and Mooma went back up to the attic for the day. The cat encounter was way too much for today. The quote from the tv intrigued him, and was left in his mind, even when trying to sleep. Cooking, food, being great...? Truly, he couldn't care less about it, and he hasn't eaten anything in eons. And yet, it struck a nerve with Andy, not leaving his mind.  
He sighed, getting up from his bed. The attic was divided up into 'rooms' for different teams to sleep in. Often, these teams would go out to get food for those who couldn't hunt anymore. He slept alone, because that was what he was used to. He tiptoed over to a window, far less concerned with waking anything up this time. He huffed up onto a windowsill, and looked out across the moonlit field. The cabin was always centered around farms, and fields, stretching hills and valleys. Long stretching fields of green and amber bringing a familiar feeling to him.  
It's nights like these where he remembers way back before he was placed in the attic. Running with his boy through dirt roads, and edging forests. He would remember the sticks ripping out his stitches, and being patched up by the boy's mother. He even remembers the other doll he was paired with long ago.  
That's where his mind falters. He doesn't recall the boy's name, nor his sister. Only the vague snippets that come and go with his memory. Maybe that was because he was an old doll, and, before yesterday, hadn't been outside of the attic for 60 years. And his boy was far far gone from now, for whatever reason.  
Andy sighs, furrowing his brows, but placing a hand on the window. He'd been locked up in the attic for far too long, even his memory was too hazy. He felt his vision get hazy, and a slight chill going through him. He breathed slowly, feeling a tight feeling in his chest. Was he certain he didn't have a candy heart? He didn't really know.  
He slid off of the windowsill, wiping his eyes. "c'mon Andy, quit cryin. Tomorrow, we'll head out again, and explore. I want to figure this out, and sitting up here any longer won't help me anymore." He thought.  
He treaded, slowly to his bed, unaware that Mooma had seen most of him reflecting.  
=====  
That morning, Andy was stirred awake.

"C'mon, boss! get up!" Mooma shook.

"Wha- What time is it, what do you want-" He grumbled.

"For you to get up! Let's go outside the attic again!" She squeaked.

"five more minutes" he murmured, turning over the other way.

"No way! We're getting you out of bed!" She fought. And with that, she pulled the blankets off the bed. This caused Andy is just curl up and shiver, the attic was cold after all.

And then Mooma grabbed his foot and dragged, and a "YEEOW!" was heard soon after.

"Confound... Mooma was that necessary?!" he hissed. At this, Mooma just laughed. 

"Yes, yes it was, Boss. Now c'mon. Get up." she smiled. She wouldn't let the boss be upset.

"What about the rats? And the food?" he started up after her, when she started leaving his room.

"They can deal." She said. 

'Jeez, she's not having it today, is she? What's gotten into her...' Andy pondered. 

Shortly after being awoken, Mooma called a meeting. Usually, meetings never happened, or were too disorganized for the rats. But, since it was so early, all Mooma had to do was do a sharp whistle. It was almost enough to cause Andy's ears to ring, almost.  
Not long after, most of the teams had appeared in the general room. Said general room lead to the ruined panel, and then segmented into different rooms, and halls.  
Mooma quickly cleared that 'If something looks gross, don't eat it, or just eat backup reserves'. Not long after, she dismissed the meeting, and dragged Andy down the panel again.

"You know, all this dragging me around makes me feel like you should be the boss, Mooma." He quietly commented.

"Nah, I'm fine being second. I can be far too scatterbrained." He could already see a hand scratching behind her head in a nervous manner.

"So what spurred this idea on, anyway?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well- you didn't really get a chance to enjoy the outside life last time! We did get caught in a sticky situation after all." She smiled at him, but looked off at where they were going.

"Yea, I suppose so." he murmurs. Even if he did know that Mooma was lying, he didn't mind. He did want to explore again. 

He felt a feeling of Deja vu when they got to the basement stairs again. Then again, it had only been a day since the encounter. Maybe it wasn't wise to head straight back into danger, but he didn't care.  
Thankfully, he only heard snoring and the TV again.

"Mooma, isn't there some other way to get outside?" he turned to her, feeling warm.

Mooma gave a shake of her head, which was enough confirmation to Andy. He sighed, feeling the warmth on his back rise. It was one thing going out there on his own, he didn't care if he got beat up. It was another when Mooma, a rat, was going out there, with a cat.

"Alright, so listen. We need more of a plan than what we did the other day." He said sternly. Mooma nodded an 'of course boss' at this.

"So, I'm thinking the best way to do it, is to just rush past, and through the cat door. The compost field could be beneficial, the cat didn't even go close yesterday." he notes, and admits, "It's the best plan I've got."

"I say we go with it. I'll head off first then?" Mooma hops up, onto the kitchen tile. "I can distract the cat, if it senses me." She smiles.

He lets out a shuttered sigh. He didn't want to lose Mooma. Let alone, there was only a few that understood him. Most would dismiss him as rash, or even hot tempered. The reality was, he was brave enough to speak his mind on what he cared about.

"Listen" he started, "You better not be caught by that cat. I won't forgive you if you are, got it?" 'I won't forgive myself if I lose you' is really what he was saying, he thought.

"I won't let you down boss!" She nods, giving him a quick pat on the back.

She furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing the cat door. Then, all at once, she bolted, let out a screech, and rammed through the cat door. Andy held his breath, staring at the cat door intently.

"c'mon..." he hissed under his breath. 30 seconds, 40, 50...

And then he heard a stretch, and saw the cat bustle through the door, out to hunt Mooma. 

He felt his stuffing sink in his stomach. Slowly, carefully, he tip toed. He felt hot under the collar, and was sure he'd be sweating with terror. His mind was blank. Not because he couldn't think, but this wasn't the time for thinking. It was time for action.

He made it past the kitchen. He then notices the TV was open on another cooking channel, and in a chair, was an old lady fast asleep. 'guess this lady finds cooking tiring. And cuz of her is the reason I'm even thinking about this stuff in the first place...' he huffed as he thought. 

Slowly, he peels back the cat door, looking around, to try and find any orange fur. For today, it would've been easy to tell, as it was a gray day, and rain was coming. He could've sworn he heard thunder in the distance as well.  
He scurried over to the compost just beyond the corner.

"BOO!" Mooma boomed.

"AGH! JEEZ!" he screeched, "You scared the stuffing out of me!"

At this, Mooma just blasts out laughing, much to Andy's dismay. He simply puffed out his face into an angry pout, waiting for Mooma to calm down.

"Hehe...heeeeh... ahh, I'm sorry boss" she chuckles out. She cleans up her face with her paws, and smiles at him. He stares at her for a solid minute before patting her head, grumbling a 'let's go somewhere'.

"So where are we heading, boss? Certainly we can't go too close, because of humans, and...feline friends." Mooma tilts an eye towards Andy.

"There was once a tree I would go under with my boy." he started "There were these edible mushrooms that he would snack on. We'd often sit under this tree together to do so..." Andy trails off, deep in thought

Mooma keeps up with Andy, but notices out of her peripheral that Andy stopped for a second. She halts, looking back at him with a concerned look. His eyes searched for something. It wasn't the fact that he was lost where he was, no, but more so lost in his memories.  
He didn't like feeling sad, that wasn't like Andy. Toys and rats alike knew him for being, well, himself. One of the main reasons he didn't dwell was, well... He would spiral in a sadness whirlpool. 

He felt a quick tug at his pant leg. Then two more tugs in rapid succession. And even more.  
"Boss.... Boss...!" Mooma fretted. "Boss...! ANDY!"

All at once, Andy jumped from his thoughts, button eyes wide, and scared for a moment, before coming to.

"A-ah... I'm... I'm sorry, Mooma" he stuttered. She stared at him for a while, searching him out of concern. She couldn't search him long enough, because he quickly started back to walking.

"Boss are... are you ok?" Mooma started.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just uh- Just lost in thought." he murmured.

Luckily, the search for this tree wasn't long. In fact, it was a short walk from the house. At least, it would be, for a human. For toys and rats, it's a trek. Andy only needed to grab two, and that would satisfy him. It'd quell the memory.

"Y'know... I'm sure that these are good by themselves, but what if they were crispier?" Andy murmured.

"Er... What exactly did you have in mind?" Mooma tilts her head.

"Well..." He stared up to the roof of the cottage. Mooma slowly followed his gaze, and when it caught up to her, a lightning strike went overhead.

"Did that 'lost in thought' thing make you go mad or something?!" Mooma squeaked out, "That could kill you!"

"Nah, I don't think it would, besides, look at the ground" He gestures out past the tree they were under. Luckily, where they were, was dry, but moving forward, the ground was starting to well with puddles.  
Now it was Mooma's turn to have a cold sweat.

"B-boss are you thinking ok...? Are you sure you wanna do this?" She gulped.

"I've been a toy for a long time, Mooma. N sure, I'm getting really grim here, but I've got good memories, at least from what I can remember." Andy tilts his head slowly.

Mooma feels her heart tug sadly, but builds her courage.

"Well, if you're going up there, then so am I!" she belted.

At this, Andy gave a slow nod. It startled Mooma how off he was acting.

=====

Up on the roof, Andy and Mooma started to become soaked from the rain. It wasn't like it was downpouring, not yet, anyway. It felt more so like the rain before a strong storm whips around. For now, it was small, but heavy drops.

"So what's the plan here, boss?" Mooma inquired.

"Well, we can either try and wait for a lightning bolt, or cook it over the chimney." he replied.

Andy takes the mushrooms', and skewers them both onto a piece of metal, laying from the broken antenna. Slowly, he turns the mushrooms on the chimney.  
Andy hums contently, as it kept his mind off of his memories for the moment. He didn't know what came over him, perhaps it was seeing the tree. Or perhaps it was his memory being hazy as a fog. He didn't know, but he wanted to stash away the memories, at least for now.  
Whenever he had these little moments, it would usually be when he was alone. He usually didn't mind riding out the feelings, especially since he wouldn't have anyone nearby. Considering he had rats, _and_ toys now, it was a lot harder. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to do this to himself either. It just came and went, like how the seasons do.

'sheesh, I am stuck in my own head today' he squints at the thought. 'C'mon Andy, focus'

And, in some way, he got his wish. All at once, too.  
In a flash of a second, his vison went stark white. And he knew, with his luck, it actually happened.

He was actually struck by lightning. 

Then, as quick as it came, it went. His yarn hair was frazzled. Thankfully, he wasn't on fire, be it from the rain, or what have you. He was thankful that he was ok. When he looked over to Mooma-  
He burst out laughing. Mooma's hair was, just as well, spiked up and frazzled. She looked out of it, not sure what even just happened.

"Mooma, you alright?" he gasped between giggles.

"y-yea... I- I think?" was her delayed response. "How- How did it turn out, Boss...?"

He perked up at this. He was completely zoned out, and didn't even remember. When he looked down, the mushrooms on the skewer were completely zapped. He took a tenative bite into it- and it was like time froze.  
He forgot what eating was like. Granted, he didn't eat all the time, and it wasn't like he needed to, sure. But there was something novel about eating for fun. Something that took him back to when he was a much younger doll, even. He didn't know why, but it made him feel... giddy? fuzzy? 

Happy.

"Mooma, Mooma we need something with this, we need to add- add something!" he stuttered excitedly! He wasn't shaking, but his hands moved around in _a_ motion. He wasn't giggling from a cruel thing happening to another, nor was he worrying, like earlier. It would certainly make anyone tilt their head, and utter an 'aww', that was sure. 

"Aww" Mooma smiled. "Boy, Boss, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy!"

"I know. It's been a while since I've felt this way, it's so, so nice!" he pipes up. "C'mon! we need to find something to add to this!"

"Well, what would we even get, boss? I'm not exactly someone who knows too well about adding to food." Mooma wondered.

"Well, there's only one thing that I remember to help, the kitchen." Andy smiled, courageously.

=====

Getting up onto the roof was one thing, but getting back down was another story. The wind was picking up, whirling leaves and cold rain right in their way. This didn't stop Andy, even if he was about to be picked up and twirled in the wind. He was determined, and confident that he would see this through.  
Andy stuck the skewer of mushrooms into his pants, carefully, as he wasn't the greatest sewer. He learned his lesson last time he ripped his hand.  
Earlier, he trekked up the ivy that crept up the cabin. But trekking down was harder. This time, he was glad he didn't have his cap, as it would easily blow in the wind. He managed a "hold on Mooma!" as he started down. Mooma clung to his back for her own life. Every few moments, the wind burrowed, stronger and colder against them. He winced, as the rain slapped him harder and harder. 'I have to do this. I've got to!' he kept thinking.  
It felt like hours since the climb started. Once down, he barreled through the cat door without a wink of a second thought. Mooma still clung to his back, looking wide eyed at Andy. She doesn't think she has ever seen him so insistent, it kind of scared her.  
Andy climbed up a cabinet, hopping onto the counter. 

"Boss- Boss what are you doing-?" Mooma trembled.

"I told you earlier, Mooma, we need something to help these mushrooms!" he gestures to the mushroom skewers. 

"Andy, have you lost your mind?! we're in the middle of a kitchen, with humans about! what if something happens or if you're seen-!" she squeaked mortified.

At this, he shrugged. He was riding the dopamine express, and his logic and reasoning went out the window. Mooma did hold a point, in the fact that he was being clumsy.  
During this conversation, he started climbing up to a seasoning rack via a flour bag. He'd pay the consequences, if they arose.

And, with that thought, he heard the tv click off. His button eyes grew wide, and fearful. Andy was roughly 16 inches tall, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. The spark in his eyes went out like a light.

"Mooma run" he blankly said

"B-boss what about-" She started

"Mooma! Run!" he commanded.

Mooma climbed up onto a beam above the kitchen, as Andy bolted behind a small bread box. Andy looked out from behind a corner to see what was going on. He noticed an old ladys eyes grow wide, and immediately search for something. He followed her gaze, to see Mooma running on the beams. He froze, as he thought that his worries were all coming true.  
The old lady pulled out a shotgun, and started to take aim. He felt his voice get caught in his throat, and croaked out for Mooma to keep moving.  
The granny squinted, hearing a squeak come from her counter. Before she could investigate, Mooma started squeaking. The granny's attention kept to the ceiling, and Mooma, and took 2 shots. Hurriedly, the grandma looked around for the rest of her ammo packs.  
Andy could hear a buzz from the noise, and felt shivers. Mooma replied that she would "run as fast as she could, and for him to get out of here". 

"I refuse to leave you alone here!" he cried out.

"I don't care! This won't be the first time I'm in a situation like this, and it won't be my last! Get out, Boss!" she squeaked.

Two more shots, and rapid reloading. He felt uncomfortably warm. He couldn't leave Mooma here, but if that old lady saw him, he'd be done for.

"Mooma, you better meet me outside!" he barked.

"Just get out, Boss, I don't want to see you hurt!" she screeched, "I'll meet you out there!"

At this, he hopped out from behind the bread box. Luckily, the granny kept her eyes up on the ceiling, hunting for her pray. Her shotgun was almost fully reloaded.

"Meet me out by the river!" he yelled behind him.

He lowered his head, squinting his eyes shut, until he heard a cracking noise above. He could feel the color drain from his face. 

'Oh no... Ohhhhh no...' As he lifted his head, and opened his eyes. He saw the cracks of the ceiling spread further and further. As he saw the cracks form into a very rough circle, he heard a sharp crunching noise. And then another. And another. Until, all at once, a shatter, wood collapsing in on itself, and a clamor of squeaks. An elderly scream, Andy and Mooma yelling, before chaos descended upon the house even further.  
Before he knew it, he was in a sewer. attempting to row closer to his rats, toys, and Mooma.

And all at once, he lost them all.


End file.
